White Wave
by mockingjayfreckle
Summary: My name is Genna Stunnert.I am 16 years old.My life changes after I've been reaped for 71st annual Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate if you would review it:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I was awaken by the smell of mussels and seaweed.I already know the Reaping day is here.<br>It's kind of a tradition that mum spoils me just the morning on Reaping dad stays at home because the Capitol finds it rather amusing that parents need to watch their children,or children of their neighbor or friend being reaped.  
>District 4 life is all about fish,I would many you have them,that's how much you worth.<br>District 4 is separated on three most rich ones are the ones in Victory the most rich ones,I mean on ones that won Hunger most famous of them is Finnick Odair,the boy with won Games 6 years boy here wants to have his looks but I find it rather is a complete toy to Capitols women and he only wants to be with his poor mad girl top of all,he's a mentor to our tributes.  
>The second part of District is were I live,the Fish Market dad works in a fish market.<p>

There is also the poor part of our District where most of them live by stealing from part is called Drought.  
>I don't want to get up.I don't wanna go to Justice Building and seeing my friends being reaped.<br>"Genna,get down here,sweetie",my mum says with kind of impatient voice.  
>As I'm getting down I see my mum's dress,her sitting next to it with a comb in her hands,mussels and seaweed and cup of milk on the table in front of her.<br>I let the air slip from my mouth.I give her a light smile,just to cheer her up,to tell her I won't get reaped.  
>I sit next to her and start eating mussels as she combs my hair.<br>When I ate it all,I just put on a dress which is dark green with short sleeves,ending just above my hair is braided in to a bun,and some of the hair just falls along my back.I took few steps to the mirror and saw my mother in it.I look so much like long hair which reminds on honey because of the colour,bright green eyes,full lips which are even more noticeable because of sharp cheekbones.  
>I kiss my mum on the cheek and thank her for the I'm walking to the door,I see my dad giving me a nod,and his face giving me a "good luck" look.<br>It's a pleasant walk to the Justice Building,if you're not thinking about when I saw my friend Mina sitting on the steps of her house waiting for me,someone taps me on the shoulder.  
>I turn and see the boy from the Drought,Aramie Colent if I'm not mistaken.<br>I raise my eyebrows in intention to ask what is just goes trough his hair with his fingers.

"Just wanted to say that you look really,um,nice in that dress.I mean,good luck today."  
>Even though he is from Drought,he's rather hair with his deep sea blue eyes and his skin looking rather dark to my pale skin.<br>I was surprised with this.I only talk to him once,3 years ago when I was tried to steal fish from my dad wanted to give him to the Peacekeepers,but I let Aramie go.I couldn't see his sorrow face as he knew that he would become Avox because of what he did Peacekeepers came,they were furious so in punishment,they put my name twice every year instead of just once.  
>The odds are already <em>not<em> in my favour.  
>I just lightly smile at him just as I did to my mother today.<br>"Genna,we must go" I hear Mina behind me,my best friend since I know for myself.  
>I start walking quickly to her because she already put her hand on hips,in intention of impatience.<br>We walked to the Justice Building in silence and find our spots among the other 16-year-old girls from is next to me,and as Naomy Walls,our District escort,walks to the microphone,Mina grabs my hand and holds it tightly.I glance at her for a second and I can see louring her eyebrows.  
>Naomy Walls today has a green outifit which ironically fits with colour of my bright yellow hair really look ridiculous on her soft face look.<br>"Welcome, we pick one courageous young man and woman to represent District 4 in annual 71st Hunger Games!",she says with a forced smile.  
>"May the odds be <em>ever <em>in your favour!" she says walking rather funny in those heels to the bowl with names of girls in our thinks that ladies shoud be picked first.I think that's good in a way because if some 12-year-old girl was picked,and you see already on stage some muscular male tribute,no one wants to replace her so they don't have to fight with him in Arena.  
>It won't be my name,I say to myself calmly.I look at Mina who is now shaking really hard.I would say to her that she wouldn't be picked but I don't want to interrupt a minute of 's minute of looking around District for maybe one last time.<br>"Our female tribute is Mina Rammeren!" Mina isn't shaking just holds my hand even tighter than Peacekeepers came to her,she slowly let go of my hand and starts walking.  
>The walk when a person know he is faced to death.<br>I still hold my hand up as like she was still holding it.I cannot let her is too fragile,she will die the second the Games start.  
>I thought I should volunteer.I started walking forwards with no problem because everyone just keeps moving sideways to let me through.I almost started shouting but then I caught my mum's at me with fear.I cannot parents would be crushed seeing their only child volunteering for death.I step back,still looking at my mother and then shifting my eyes back to Mina who is now breathing badly.<br>Naomy in that time announces male tribute,Aramie Culent.  
>The good-looking boy who said I look nice in dress walks to the stage with no hesitation,looking at Mina,as she is standing there,hopeless.<br>When Naomy starts to give speech about our tributes going to Capitol,I hear a shriek.A woman's shriek.  
>It's Mina's is shouting something but no one can understand.<br>"She's ill! You can't take her,she's ill!" she shouts,again and again until Naomy stops talking and she is on stage.  
>She is saying something to Naomy,even Finnick Odair left his seat to join the conversation.<br>Everybody's whispering.  
>I just look at Mina who is now rather pale and I caught Aramie looking at me with worry.I just look at him with the same look.I know he is wondering what is going on with Mina,and I would like to give him an answer if only I knew it myself and if I could even speak now,even let a sound.<br>When Naomy comes back to the microphone,everybody went silent but Aramie and me still looking at each other.  
>"Because of rather unexpected illness of our female tribute,we will have the joy to pick a female tribute again".<br>Joy to pick,she says.I allow myself a quick smile of irony on that.  
>Girls went silent again,looking at each other,some of them looking at Naomy as she picks a name in bowl but not me.I am still looking at Aramie.<br>I look at Mina who is coming off stage with her mother,now barely tripps and as I went to Mina's direction to help her get up,I hear a little noise coming out of microphone as Naomy says it with the same forced smile.  
>"Our female tribute representing District 4 on 71st Hunger Games is Genna Stunnert!"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my mouth to say something,but I realised I cannot fight the fact that I'm being reaped instead of Mina.I must say I am a little Mina dying on big screens on the Head Square wouldn't be easy for is only friend I have.I won't say I'm unfriendly ,I don't go around loving everybody,but I am a good least that's what Mina thinks about me and for that people is worth dying for.  
>"Well,come on then" I hear a voice of a girl behind me.I snap back to reality and my legs just start to push me forward.I came to the stage shoulder to shoulder with now looks at me with 're on same boat,he and I.<br>As the speak of Naomy ends,Finnick is called to say a few words about Games.I didn't listen to him.I was looking for my mother's face in the crowd behind all children.  
>When,I believe,Finnick finishes his speech with his winking and smirking,I was snapped again,but this time from reality to even worse reality.<br>They took us inside the Justice Building which is first time for me to actually seeing it from is really decorated for District 4.  
>There are golden statues,and the ceiling is blue with just a little bit of white which marks white waves.I laughed for a second and stopped immediately but I caught Aramies looks up to see what am I laughing at.<br>"Genna means white wave on some language which is eradicated today" I tell him.  
>Suddenly,they pushed me into a big room with three desks in it,and each of them has a golden handle.I see some kind of a couch,which is actually not couch,it doesn't have its support.<br>But it was beautiful,white and silver crossing on the couch like waves.  
>When I heard the doorknob opening,I immediately sat on the couch and try not to touch anything.<br>My mom and dad came ,then I is our last goodbyes before I will be slaughtered in few days.  
>Mom threw herself on me and started hands were slowly hugging her back.<br>Dad sat next to me and he started stroking my hair as I rested my head on his we don't have much time,my mom after a minute grabs my shoulder,pushed herself to face me face-to-face and started talking really I understood was that I will come home because I'm strong and smart.I didn't want to say anything on that because I knew I'll start up a fight.  
>Mum wipes her tears with her fingers. "I'm pregnant." My eyes dropped.<br>"It's a third month for must come back,you must see your must take care of i-"  
>Peacekeepers came in,it's time up for my parents.<br>Mum quickly stashes a silver locket in my hand.  
>"I saw you,you can run really fast." says my dad while hugging me.<br>As they were going back,I shouted through my tears, "I love you.I _will_ come back,I _promise!"_  
>I cried for a bit until I felt someone's hands around my was Mina.I didn't even hear her when she entered the room.<br>She was now pale,more eyes were was really sick.  
>"Are you dying,Mina?" I asked kinda roughly.I know she is not dying,I just wanted to start conversation.<br>"No,it's just a fever,my sister had it too." she says really silently,almost whispering.  
>Then I saw her little sister Livia next to me as she was smiling innocently,like children do.I put my arm around her shoulder.<p>

"I know apology won't make it better,but I'm sorry you've got reaped."

"I'm not." I'm really she went sick there,Capitol wouldn't have anything against her being sick in ,they would even be amused with that.

"Mina,if I die-"  
>"You won't die,don't say that! You're 're gonna outsmart them all.I know you will."<br>"Mina,but if I _die_,I want you to do something for me."  
>I can see she wants to say something but I stop her before she could say anything.<br>"Mum's if I die," I repeat those words which seems to really started to frighten her,"If I die,you must take care of dad works all day,and my mom won't be able to if I die."  
>Mina looks at me with a strange look of she doesn't understand,but I know she mum died four years ago and since then she is taking care of Livia.<br>Mina starts to cough really badly.I turn to Livia because I don't know what to hugs me as Peacekeepers again appeared in the room.I look at Mina for the last time.  
>"Please come back" I hear Mina whispering while going out with tears in her eyes.<br>Now they were all that I knew.  
>I got up with intention to get out of this room of goodbyes and tears but then I felt something cold in my 's a silver locket my mum gave has a shape of a shell.I opened it and I find two pictures,one of all three of us together,and one where Mina and I are hugging each other and smiling rather ,I salt on the wound as they say.<br>I shed one more tear for all of them.I closed the locket,put it around my neck and hide it inside of dress to keep them as close to the heart I can.  
>I got out of the room to see Aramie sitting on the chair in front of what I suppose was his room of goodbyes.<br>I sat next to him because I don't see any other opportunity of what am I supposed to do.

"Pretty girl like you doesn't have any more visitors?" I hear him say.

"Same question goes for you".If he wants to play tease,I'll play 's one thing I'm sure I'm good at.

He just smiles and we remain sitting in hear some noise of human voices but I'm sure that are Naomy and Finnick planning what to do now with maybe not.

I sense he is looking at my face,but I still try to remain my glance down at floor.

"What did you get from your family?" he asks me,probably noticing my new locket.  
>"Silver locket with pictures of all of them" I say."What did you get?"<br>"Nothing." I heard him with dishonor in his voice."We can't afford anything except some pieces of clothes." he says again with the same tone.  
>I was about to say something but then Naomy shouts through the hallway.I guess that human voices in the end was hers.<br>"Come on you two,we have a exciting days to come! Come on! Come!"


	3. Chapter 3

Just the second Aramie and I entered the train,doors shut and train started moving instantly.I had to grab Aramies shoulder to keep my balance.

They took us in one section where we were supposed to was an enormous number of food so I picked my favourite,roasted turkey with mashed potatoes and a pear.I ate pear only once.I remember Mina gave it to me for my birthday 5 years ago.I remember it had sweet taste,but who knows.

Aramie grabbed anything he was talking to him about manners because he was eating with anything but and I exchanged some looks and laughs.

After two of them went to find the section where we were supposed to watch other District's reaping,Aramie and I were left alone.I hated that,I didn't want to be alone with him.I rather would like not to know would be easier to kill him,but hey,there are 22 other someone catches him before I do.

"I never drank milk before",he says it so spontaneously.I really didn't know what to say or do,so I just smiled a bit and poured him more milk in his cup.I've got a smile back from him.

Naomy came in and we were forced to leave everything behind and follow her to the other other section looked the same the one we were a minute ago but it had a was an only difference.

We watched the Reapings.I had no emotions then.I didn't know should I feel sorry for the end,I would kill them or they will kill me.

District 1 and 2 tributes were all muscular boys and girls with a smirk on their faces.

Then there was Mina and me walking fast to the stage then being reaped.I looked serious,like I didn't ,I as long as they don't see me as cry-baby.

District 6 girl reminded me of blonde hair,little nose and even the same this girl had brown eyes,Mina had green eyes.

District 8 boy caught my was rather handsome,black hair with brown hazelnut didn't show any emotion there,he looked just like he knows he will meet death a second he enters Arena.

District 10 tributes were the most memorable for girl was crying and the boy hugged the looks I can see they're together,or at least they know each other.

District 12's tributes caught my were had dark hair,olive skin and grey eyes.I felt immediately sorry for 's like me fighting with Mina.I freezed just on thought of that.

And then it was over,the all sat in silence few seconds until Finnick asked Naomy to go check when we are supposed to be in Capitol.

When she left,he shifted his eyes on us.

"Anything you now saw,forget Arena it's all about kill or be have District 4,you are a Career Pack.I want you to join them.",he talked now lowering his chin.

Naomy came in and said we are in Capitol for 15 will spent whole day with prep team for Chariot Ride,the first chance to caught sponsor's attention.

Finnick nods and leaves the and I were alone again.I was just waiting for him to say something,but he didn' I decided to play first.

"Who did caught your attention of other tributes?"

He looks at me sceptically and then replies,"The girl from we will be in Career Pack with her so I'll maybe have chance to..kill her."

I was shocked.I couldn't believe how he is thinking about killing anyone.I don't want to think about it.I _try _not to think about I mostly think about how will I be my conclusions end with my death in the start,at Cournucopia.

"I don't know about Career Pack.I'm kinda afraid they will kill me the first chance they get.I'm not good at anything,I am hopeless."

Aramie looks at me the second I said it.

"They won't kill you,you and I will escape th-" he stops because Naomy bashed in the door.

"C'mon you lovelies,we're here" she says pointing to the window.

Aramie and I run to the window and couldn't believe our really is like they show it on of Capitol are all have hairs with silly colors.I couldn't believe the outfits they wore,Naomys outfit is nothing compared to this ones.

Aramie and I look at each other and let ourselves to have a laugh at outside thought we were happy to be here,so they started waving in to our both started waving.I started waving because it's a reflex of mine,I mean I think it is.

"We have to go 'll meet your prep team to get you done for Chariot Ride." says she sees we are not reacting to her,she adds,

"Save some of those wavings for Chariot have to get sponsors tonight to keep you alive."


	4. Chapter 4

I found myself alone in the room which was really walls were dark grey and in the corner there were silver doors with a black doorknob.I hear a noise and see 3 people coming my way.I didn't know what was of them started touching my hair,the other one was looking at my nails and the third one raised my chin with her fingers and started observing my face.

I suggested it was my prep team so I relaxed a bit and listened to their pointless conversations and let them do anything they want with told me that is the best to not fight them or fuss about.

The one who was styling my hair was was had green hair with few traces of pink,and her skin was bright green with tattoos up her right she combed my hair after all the washing and products she put on it,I had to touch hair for the first time felt so light and it was so silky on the touch of my fingers.I couldn't help but smile a bit.

My finger-nails and toe-nails were decorated by had a jet black hair and her skin was slightly grey with purple make-up on her nails were now shining,colored in white just as my toe-nails.

I haven't seen my make-up.I guess that's alright just as the nails and guy who was doing my make-up had dark blue hair and he had a little tattoos around his eyes and nose.I didn't catch his name.I kinda liked my prep team,if I ignored all the conversations about people I never heard and sometimes nagging about my looks.

I was saying "I'm sorry" every second because on one hand I was really sorry and on the other hand I was just pissed about it's my fault that I was born and raised in District and not in Capitol.

When they were done with me,they just took a step back and looked a product of what they made.I couldn't help but blush a bit when they said I look gorgeous.

"It's time for us to go will meet your stylist luck tonight,can't wait to see you again,sweetie." said I would be honored by her compliment but I couldn't because she called me "sweetie" and only my mum calls me sweetie.

The door were opening again and I saw figure with skin just as pale as mine in black had black spiky hair with dark grey eyes.

"I'm to meet you,Genna." he said now sitting opposite to me.

I only had a rope on me,so I lifted my legs up and I curled in it.

"I hope I won't be naked like our tribute two years ago." I said.I was really pissed with all the preparations I have to get for that Capitol I won't be naked for them either.

"I just came last year.I found that tacky too..the outfit was so bare."

I couldn't help but laugh to that.I put my hand on mouth so I would stop but I couldn' when I thought I was about to calm down,I looked at Jet who was now laughing too.

"Thank you,I haven't had a good laugh since,like, not after I was.." I didn't finished my last knew what I was going to say so it's not like there was need to finish it.

He got up and brought something bright in his told me to put it on as he was calling Feina back and started to whispering her left the room while Jet helped me with the dress was finally on me and Feina got back in room.I was heading to the mirror,but Jet took my hand as Feina started rubbing something silvery in my palms and going up to my shoulder.

After she finished,both of them grabbed my shoulders and put me in front of the touched a little white button on the end of my dress.I saw what he did.A _white wave_.

"How did you know?" I asked him in surprise.

"A little bird told me something about your name."

I didn't care who told the first time in my life I could say I looked something near as beautiful,but not colors on the dress were shifting so slowly and yet was dominant color as light blue and grey were silver palms were shining and the silver was fading as my arms were long curly hair was falling down.

Naomy came in and said it's time to went outside to wait for our ride.

"Genna,you're really are a stunner!" I heard Aramie who was now coming behind me.I turned and I lost my breath.I can see the outfit was supposed to match mine,but it didn't was light grey just as the color on my dress,and the light blue on the endings.I lost my breath because in the first time I couldn't compare him with the boy from Drought that I skin was few shadows darker than mine really stand out the outfit,and his blue eyes were even more deep as I looked at structure was coming a little bit more in really had,as the rest of the boys in District 4,remarkable swimming structure.

"Aramie,you look..you look fantastic!" I couldn't help but open my mouth in surprise.

"All the thanks and glory goes to Gaia." he said looking at woman who looked similiar to smiled as she greeted me.

The ride came and now it all came to will we be noticed?We have to get we climbed up,I said to Aramie,

"What are we going to do?We have to be noticed!We cannot go as like other tributes usually cannot be a love couple because that's what District 10 is going to even District 12 has a card of playing their family love as twins!" I said with now panic in my voice.

"Don't worry,Finnick told me just what to do." said Aramie now winking as Finnick usually does.I was relieved for a second,but then 's an advice from Finnick.I could expect anything right now.I wouldn't be surprised if his advice was to strip our clothes off while the cameras are zooming on us.

The Chariot Ride 1 and 2 were astonishing as usually because they get the greatest stylist of their position of being Capitol's favourites.

I didn't even took a breath and our ride started to were shouting our names,they threw me white roses.I started waving just as I did on the train.I started smiling and catching kisses just as I was blowing to suddenly,Aramie shaked my shoulder and pointed with his finger to the big screen in the middle of I looked in it,I saw us looking at it.I knew now what Finnick wanted.I started waving and the big screen and at the same time looking at Aramie and laughing with him.

That's what Finnick wanted represent us as really good friends,or even,allies.

When the Ride was over,our stylists,prep teams,Naomy and Finnick were waiting for us as they were clapping and smiling to was just as about to begin jumping of joy,Jet squeezed my hand and smiled to me and Finnick hugged Aramie and me.

"Aramie,you couldn't be more you Genna,I never met such a smart person as you" Finnick said with joy in his voice.I guess mother,father and Mina were right.I guess I am smart.

We were escorted to the room were they gave us drinks and and me were grabbing anything that was on plates because,we were so hungry of all of the pressure.

Naomy called us as they put tape of tonight's Chariot Ride.I must say,the first 3 District's were just waving,and girls were blowing kisses and nothing was worth when I saw Aramie pointing and then me starting to wave and share looks with Aramie,all the camera were zooming on us that they completely forgot about District 5 until they were near the 8 boy that caught my eye was looking even more handsome than ever,he wasn't waving was just nodding his head and shared a little 10 tributes did play a card of lovers as I thought they both had matching outifits,she had a brown dress as he had brown suit.I guess that has something to do with were waving and then the boy put his arms around her weist and gave her a the cameras zoomed in 12 twins weren't so special in the were wearing outfits that looked like they were going into an mine and they were wearing black helmets which completely hid their faces.

After watching the tape,I was so tired that Aramie suggested that it's best to go to bed came in elevator and he pushed the number 4 because that's our District's floor.

When I entered the room,I saw a big bed in the middle which had blue silky sheets.I took my dress off,and put it on to a chair that was next to me.I went to the bathroom and washed my make-up and silver from my hands.I left my nails just as a reminder that I am a white wave.

As soon as I threw myself on the bed,I fell asleep.I couldn't care less what's in plan for tommorow.I was happy this night came perfect and that we were all,maybe there is chance I will survive the Games.


End file.
